One Last Time
by cocochanel149
Summary: Rose is getting married. Dimitri wants to be with her one last time. what will happen? one shot. smut filled


Standing in front of the large mirror I was looking myself over making sure everything looked good, I did look good, in fact amazing. I was wearing an ivory strapless Basque with lace panties and suspenders. My hair falling down my back in loose curls, and some light makeup on my face. Lissa was fluttering around in the background, a ball of nerves, organising my dress and flowers.

"Rose, I'm going to check the guests are all here and speak to Christian to see if your groom is ready", Lissa said with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded my head, she left and I looked back to the mirror. "maybe a little more lipstick", I said to myself.

A knock at the door startled me and I wondered who that would be, Lissa wouldn't knock. Walking over to the door I opened it a stuck my head round not wanting to be caught in underwear.

There he was. Dimitri. I stared at the 6ft7in of tall, dark and handsome in front of me. He was wearing a white shirt and black dress trousers.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

He pushed past me into the room and he closed then locked the door behind him.

"Dimitri, you can't be here. I'm getting married today".

"I know Roza, but I just couldn't help myself, I need you one last time before you are married", he said.

I had moved to the other side of the room trying to put space between us, it was futile.

He was in front of me in only a few steps. I could feel my cheeks warm as he stared down at me with lust and longing in his eyes.

"Dimitri, you have to leave", I half whispered.

"No", he growled before crashing his lips on mine.

I pushed at his chest weakly before giving in. I would always love Dimitri, I knew I would do anything he asked.

Apparently, he knew this too as he pushed me to my knees and started unbuckling his pants. I eagerly reached to free his hard member from the confines of his pants. I took a second to look at how large and smooth it was. I gripped him firmly and licked the tip. Looking up at him threw my lashes I could see him close his eyes and jaw clench. I began to work is shaft deeper into my mouth, sucking a licking him along the way. Using my hand to grasp his shaft where my mouth couldn't go, my other hand moved up to softly cup is sack. He pulled away from me with a groan and lifted me up to sit on the dresser.

"I want to cum inside you, if you keep that up I won't last much longer", he growled in my ear.

He slid the Basque down to free my breasts. He stood gazing at them for a moment before leaning forward and taking one of my nipples in his mouth. My head threw back and I let out a loud moan. He was alternating between sucking and massaging my breasts. Suddenly he stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"I want you to scream my name", his accent thick.

He spread my legs and moved down on to his knees. I could feel his breath against my core as he pushed my panties aside. His tongue slowly circling my nub as he inserted a finger into me.

"Ahhh yes", I hissed.

His movements were slow and gentle to start but he then speed up and I could feel myself getting closer and closer.

"Dimitri", I breathed.

He added in a second finger before he looked up at me.

"I want you to scream my name", he repeated.

He went back to sucking on my clit and pounding his fingers into me hitting that sweet spot every time. I was so close and he could feel me tighten around him.

"That's right baby, cum for me, scream for me".

"DIMITRI", I screamed as I fell over the edge, I could feel myself clamping onto his fingers.

He stood and without hesitation he thrust into me. I gripped onto his shoulders and threw my head back.

"Look at me", he growled.

I looked at him and stared into his gorgeous eyes. We just stared at each other as he pounded into me. I could feel another orgasm build and knew he was close as well. He was clenching his jaw and his nostrils were flared.

"Cum with me Roza", he ordered as he moved his hand down to rub my clit.

"AHHH DIMITRI", I screamed again as he brought me to the edge once more. I could feel his hot seed spill into me as I clamped around him.

"Roza, Roza, Roza", he murmured as he came down.

We stayed like that for a few moments before he pulled out of me.

We both fixed ourselves before we said anything.

"That was amazing", I said to him.

"Yes Roza, your role play fantasy was fantastic".

"You better go and finish getting ready, be careful when you leave if lissa finds out you saw me before we were married she will kill both of us", I laughed.

Dimitri came and kissed me softly before whispering in my ear.

"I will see you at the alter in 10 minutes, Mrs Belikov", he smirked.

I watched him leave and couldn't help the huge smile on my face. I was marrying that man today. I had loved that he had fulfilled my fantasy for me and I thought about how I was the luckiest woman on the planet.

Lissa came back into the room a few minutes later and looked at me.

"Why are you smiling like that", she enquired.

"Just happy that I am marrying the man of my dreams", I smiled.

She helped me into my wedding dress and I set off to start my life with the man of my dreams.


End file.
